


It's a Long Story

by Thinkingpeaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Family, Hunting, Love, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkingpeaches/pseuds/Thinkingpeaches
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when Sam and Dean start growing old? What would cause them to stop hunting?What if Fate had to step in and give them a little nudge.  This is the story of Dean and Castiel over the years. No spoilers. And this is not an AU, I hate them haha. I wanted to write something that could actually happen in the supernatural universe. I hate that u can find non AU story lines. Happy reading





	1. Fate

After the Darkness and God are reunited, and Dean gets a gift from the Darkness. Cas is shot back to heaven to face the truth of what will happen next in his life. Before him sits an Angel that isn’t seen very often, she shows herself to humans but not to others like herself. She smiles at Castiel and helps him to the seat beside her. 

“Do you know why I am here, Castiel?” Cas shakes his head no.

“I am here because you and Dean Winchester need my help. You both tend to fall down the wrong path at times. I ask of you to just listen to what I say and trust that you will listen and understand.” She stands up and faces him as he looks up at her.

“What happens when the hunting is over? Have you ever asked yourself what happens when Sam and Dean start to grow old? Castiel this life for Sam and Dean will not go on forever, they will grow old one day and not be able to carry on this life.” Cas looks down at his hands and then past them to the ground. She continues as though he is looking at her.

“There are two things that will not change no matter what path Sam and Dean choose. Sam will always stop, when he finds the one women in the world that gives him everything in life. A home and a family. He will stop for a short time, but he and Dean will come together to train the new generation of hunters. As for Dean his is a little difficult. You, Castiel are always in his life but he is not always in yours. Depending on the path he chooses he either lives for the next 50 years or the next 4.” Castiel’s head shoots up and he stands to face her.

“What decision would cause him to lose his life in 4 years? If he does I can always bring him back.” Castiel’s voice breaks.

“Castiel you and I both know that the Reaper was serious about never letting the Winchesters cheat death again. She will hold on to their souls and never let them escape.”

“Screw the Reaper, she isn’t more powerful than an Angel of the Lord, I would find a way to bring him back.” He turns his back to her and flops down on the seat.

“Castiel, your affection for a human is so great, that it has changed who you are. No Angel has ever been able to feel what you do. For that I’m giving you the chance to save the lives of everyone involved. I know you would go great lengths to keep Dean safe so I’m going to tell you now Castiel. In 3 years time a child will be born into this world, and that child is the granddaughter of the vessel you hold. The child's mother will pass and she will leave unto you and Dean the love of her life, she knows the both of you will care for the child.” Cas stand up.

“What happens to Claire? She can’t die I promised Jimmy I would take care of her.”

“That why I’m telling you now, she doesn’t want to be healed. When she tells you in 3 and a half years that she has stage 4 cancer you should go to be with her. She wants to be with her parents, and scenes you have a habit of not listening to requests. Her life is fulfilled by the time her death occurred, just be with her, take care of her child. When she finds out she takes care of everything, she is at peace with things.” 

“So I have to sit by and watch Claire die? Because if she lives Dean dies, because he and I are supposed to get Claire's daughter? How in the hell is that supposed to make sense and make everything ok? Answer me that FATE how is that supposed to make everything ok?!” Castiel stands up yelling at the profit Angel Fate.

“That's something you will have to find out for yourself Castiel. I'm not going to give you all the good bits in between.” She smiles at him. “But what I will tell you is that if you want Dean to live well into his 80’s you will make sure you respect Claire's wishes and understand that her daughter will change the outcome of your lives.”


	2. Harper

2019

The next three years Sam, Dean and Castiel fight demons, werewolves, vampires,Angels and a few other things after the darkness. The boys had a case of a missing women in Maine, they found out it was vampires and on their way out of town Sam and Dean stopped at diner. While Dean was shoveling waffles in his mouth Sam saw her sitting in the booth diagonal from them. That was it for Sam, as he was telling Cas about the very beautiful women he met he just had to tell him.

“Sam I think you should call her. It sounds as if you really like this women.”

“Wow Cas you sound like you really care, I don't quite know how to handle this, but I've already been talking to her. I've got a date in two days.” Sammy says smiling from ear to ear.  
Castiel sits in the study of the bunker, when he feels her presents.

“She's the one isn't she?” Cas looks to his left to see Fate smiling at him.

“Yes she is his true love, he will not come back for quite some time. Sam won't step foot in this place again for 3 years. Dean will be very upset, he will take his anger out on everything but he knows that this is right for Sam. They are brothers they want what is best for each other. But Sam knows that you will not let anything happen to Dean.” 

“So you're saying that Sam just stops hunting just gives up on helping Dean? That's not Sam he doesn't do that.”

“I never said he gives up on Dean. As Sam walks out that door and drives miles to meet this woman, whose name is Jenny by the way. They spend hours talking, all is quiet in the world of the bad, Crowley has taken care of that. There is no reason for Sam to come back right away he stays gone for a few weeks and in the time Sam and Jenny create something beautiful. Which in turn changes the boys out look on what's important. Children do that you will soon learn.” Fate say leaning back in her chair. Castiel turns to look at her in his usual squinted look.

“How long before the girl is born?”

“Oh, she's already born. She's only a few weeks old.” Castiel jumps up from his chair and begins to rush to the door.

“Castiel if you walk out that door and run to Claire, cure her cancer you will never have the future you know about. And Claire will never have the piece she has always wanted. You took so much from her you don't want to take more do you?” Cas stopped in his tracks, with his back to Fate.

“I'm not going to do anything of the sort, I need to go think.”  
Cas zaps himself to the cabin, walking around he has to clear his mind. If he tells Dean and Sam of their future none of them will have any happiness. The brothers have given up so much to save the world, maybe it is time to let the next generation of hunters be trained by the best. Castiel sits on the rocks overlooking the mountains, maybe they could raise the girl here or the bunker. That's really not a place to raise a child, but who knows what the future holds for the Winchesters and the Angel. 

4 months later….

Dean is sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop going through the weird in the world to find a case. Scenes Sam had stopped being a hunter and decided to start a family Dean was keeping himself and Cas busy. He and Cas were staying up at the cabin for the weekend for the simple fact that the bunker was getting too damn depressing. Dean wanted to fish and we'll drink his beers while fishing. Cas walked into the kitchen to grab coffee, he had enjoyed it, it was one of his guilty pleasures. Dean looked up from his laptop.

“Are you ok Cas?” He looked at Cas with a very puzzled look.

“I am not sick or dying, if you are referring to my pale complexion.” Dean laughs at Cas.

“No smarts ass, I was asking because you’ve been so damn quiet lately, just wondering if there was something on your mind?” Dean closes his laptop, and opens his beer.

“I do have a lot on my mind, but I’ll figure it all out.” Just then Cas’s phone starts ringing, the name on the screen is Claire. Cas’s heart drops into his stomach, life is soon to change. He presses the green answer button.  
“Hello Claire.” Cas answers and walks out of the door. Dean sits by and watches the two talk, something is wrong with Cas he is never this quiet, he’s hiding something from him. Cas walks back into the cabin .  
“I have to go Dean, Claire needs me, I’ll be back in a few weeks. When I get back I promise you and I will talk.” Before Dean could say anything to Cas was gone.

“Ok well nice chatting with you Cas, No I’m good I can just wait here till you get back.” Dean said with loads of sarcasm.   
For the next two weeks Dean relaxes while Cas is away. As for Cas he sits by Claire bedside making sure she is comfortable in her final days.   
“Castiel, I have a lot to tell you.” Claire says struggling to breath.  
“Claire I know, just rest.” He stands up to look at her, the chemo has taken her hair and weakened her body. From the next room he hears the little one stirring from her nap. Castiel walks into her room. She smiles a very sleepy smile and he scoops her up.

“Did you nap well? Let's change you and then go snuggle with your mother.” Castiel cooed at her. Walking into the living room with the baby in his arms Castiel reaches Claire's bedside. She opens her eyes and smiles at them both.

“I made the right choice, leaving her to you. When I go, she goes to you.” 

“Claire, you are going to be fine.” Cas says as she smiles at him.

“Cas, I know I am going to die and I'm fine with it. I want to see my parents again. I miss them, the doctors told me the chemo wasn't working.” Claire says reaching for the baby, Cas puts her gently on Claire's bed.  
“Harper will be safe with you. Have a normal life Cas. Maybe get Dean and Sam to slow down a little too.”   
“Claire, I will take care of everything and know that your parents are waiting for you. Harper will be safe and she will know how strong you were.” Cas could feel her life slipping away, he grabbed her hand and made the pain go away. The baby began to cry and Claire left the earth. He knew the process and knew she was being greeted by her parents right now. He picked Harper up and kissed Claire's forehead. This is what Fate had in store for him, in a few days he would go back to the cabin but not alone.

Back at the cabin Dean sat on the dock in his chair fishing, he feels Cas behind him.

“Welcome back Cas, you have a lot of explaining to do, you leave my ass up here alone for weeks..” Dean is cut off by a small laugh, he get up from his chair to turn as see Cas with a baby in his arms.

“What the hell is that, where the hell did you pick up a baby?” 

“It's Claire’s baby, her name is Harper and Claire is gone, 4 days ago she pass away from cancer. I've been with her, helping her, taking care of Harper. But according to a bunch of paperwork now, Harper is apparently mine now.” Castiel says looking completely disheveled, with Harper on one hip,diaper bag hanging from the other shoulder.

“Damn man why didn't you say anything, Claire was a good kid. Wait, you have a baby now man, are you going to keep her?”

“Of course I am Dean, I can do this. Now I apparently can't go flapping off doing whatever I want. Claire left her in my care, I don't know anything about babies. I need help, she smells and I've changed her diaper but it's still there.”  
Dean began to laugh.

“Come on man I'll help you. You have to remember humans get dirty and babies are even worse. She probably needs a bath.” They walk together toward the cabin. As they walked through the door and looked at the tiny two bedroom cabin, Dean looked around and stated the obvious.

“Damn Cas, we don’t really have anywhere for her to sleep, we are definitely going to have to get a bed, cloths, diapers, formula and whatever the hell else a baby needs.”

“We don’t have to worry about any of that Dean, I had all of Harper's things packed up and shipped here. The moving company said it would be here, Friday morning. So until then she can sleep in her pack and play thing.” Cas pointed to the rectangle shaped object in the corner, go figure he zapped it here. Harper was starting to get fed up with being held and began to whine, so Cas put her on the floor.

“Cas what the hell man, the cabin is not baby proof, she could pull anything down on her head!” Dean panicked and pulled out her playpen and began assembling it, placing her in it when he was done. 

“Dean, what is baby proofing?” Cas asked looking confused.

“Well basically anything that she can choke on, pull over on herself, or destroy, needs to be put up, oh and light sockets need to be covered, cabinets need special locks on them and unfortunately for me, the toilet needs to have a latch put on it.”

“Being a parent is terrifying. But Dean we do not have to stay here, Harper and I we can find some place else to stay.” Dean looked at Cas in complete awe.

“No man you and Harper are family, and you need help. Two heads are better than one, besides if we have questions we can always call Jenny, she’s a woman, she’s got to know something.” 

“Thanks Dean.” With that said Dean and Cas began baby proofing the house. Neither of them realized how many dangerous objects where in the cabin. On the Friday that Harper's crib, high chair, cloths and other things arrived, Cas sat on the living room floor playing with Harper. Dean was instructing the guys were to put all of Harper's thing. As one of the men, who according to his shirt his name was Cliff, was putting down one of the boxes he looked over and Cas and Harper who was laughing by the way on the floor.  
“How old is she?” Asked Cliff the moving guy.

“She’s almost 5 months.” Dean said looking pretty proud.

“She’s gorgeous, my daughter and her husband finally got their adoption process over, now they have a beautiful baby boy, I’m just glad to be a grandpa. Was the process pretty long for you two?” Cliff asked.

“Awe no, she’s not adopted. A good friend of ours past of cancer last week and she left her in our care. We love the little ankle bitter but we’d love to have Claire back in our lives for Harper's sack.” 

“Oh I’m sorry, I just assumed.”

“Naw it’s ok, life happens. Haha my brother and his girlfriend are having a baby, they have no idea what they are in for, we’ve had her less than a week and I already don’t know what day it is or when the last time I slept was.” Dean said laughing.

The movers were finally done a little after 6. Dean was putting all of her clothes in drawers, and putting all her diapers in the changing table. When he heard a loud crash, followed by the biggest belly laugh by a 5 month old. Dean rushed into the living room to see Cas, feet straight up in the air and laying flat on his back.

“What the hell are you doing man?” Dean asked trying to hold back his laughter.

“I was dancing around like a damn fool, because she thinks it’s funny and I tripped over that thing you call a bumbo and fell over the couch.” They both laughed and Dean bent down to pick up Harper. Life went by pretty fast after Harper came into their lives, and they fell into a happy place. The three of them, attended Sam and Jenny’s wedding the following months and then when little Michael Winchester was born they went to see the new little family in the hospital. They forgot about the supernatural world for a little while. Dean would read of strange events in the papers, and call hunters that he knew were in the local area’s to have them check it out. Some were confused, and asked why he and Sammy weren’t out there. Life had changed for Sam and Dean, that was for sure Dean wasn’t going to risk anything happening to Cas or Harper. 

But one night Dean's phone rang, and it was a hunter up in Denver who had a werewolf problem.

“I’m sorry Hank I can’t help you, my home life has changed buddy. But i can give you the numbers of some other hunters who are close by to you.” Dean said into the phone.

“All be damn, I never thought I’d hear Dean and Sam Winchester turn down a hunt.” Hank said.

“Well my friend Sammy’s got a wife and a new baby and well I’m helping out a friend right   
now.” Dean talked to Hank for a little gave him a few new contacts. Cas could hear Dean on the phone talking, and actually turning down a hunt. He felt the air move around him. 

“That call right there was going to be Dean’s last wasn’t it? I’ve kept track, and his 4 years are up, he’s going to live for many years isn’t he?” Cas turned to see Fate, smiling at him.

“Yes, he’s going to have a long life, but your lives have just begun. There are more things to come for the both of you, but I’m not going to give you any spoilers, Castiel, I’ve given you enough. You will both need my help again in a few years. But until then, I will leave you to figure them out. Good bye for now Castiel.” And with that, she was gone. Cas could breath again, he wondered when Sam and Dean would begin training new hunters, how it was going to play out in life's little plain.


	3. Birthday wishes

July 7th 2024, there were pink balloons and Little mermaid decorations everywhere. Banners, streamers, party favors and a cake that said Happy 5th Birthday Harper. Dean stood back with a beer in his hand watching Harper and her friends running around the front yard. The little cabin had gotten to small for the family of three, so they had a 4 bedroom ranch house built on the property were the men of letters bunker was. 

Dean sees Harper run up to Cas.

“Daddy, can I open my presents before we eat cake?” Harper asked smiling at Cas, she looked so much like him. Harper had Claire's hair, her blonde hair was pulled up in pigtails. It took Dean and Cas weeks to get pigtails right, they didn't know what they were going to do when she started asking them to French braid her hair. Her big blue eyes were just beaming, she was waiting for Cas to say yes.

“I think we should but you might want to go ask Papa. You know he will want to do cake first, but I bet if you give him the big puppy dog eye’s he will let us do presents first.” Cas said, and Harper smiled and looked for Dean, when she spotted him at the grill she ran to him. 

“Papa! Papa!” Harper yelled as she ran toward Dean, he bends down and smiles at her.

“Yes, princess what can I do for you?”

“Papa, I wanted to ask you if, if I can open my presents first. But Daddy said, I would have to give you my big doggy eye’s because you love to eat cake first. Papa can I PLEASE, open my presents first?” Harper batted her long eyelashes, pouting her lower lip and basically pulling every move she could to convince Dean to let her open them first.

“Please, Papa, I'll love you forever.” Harper looked at Dean.

“All right baby, we can do presents first.” Harper jumped for joy and she wraps her arms around Dean and gave him the biggest hug in the world. After that she runs to Cas to tell him the news. Dean stands and one of the moms walk up next to him.

“Hi, I'm Tanners mom.” She said holding out her hand to Dean, he takes it.

“Hi Tanners mom, I'm Harper's Papa, my names Dean.” Dean gives her his best charming smile.

“I met your better half at Preschool a few weeks ago, the kids were doing there about me project. I have to say I learned a lot.”

Dean chuckled, thinking back to when Harper practiced her speech.

“Good Morning! My name is Harper Amelia Novak. I was born on July 7th 2016, my mommies name was Claire and when I was Four months old she passed away from cancer. But it's ok because she's with her mommy and daddy now. That's when I went to go live with my daddy and my papa, they are best friends and love me very much. But they are not my only family, I have my uncle Sammy, my aunt Jenny, my cousins Michael and Devon and my granny Mary. My daddy and papa taking me fishing, we go on road trips and papa teaches me how to work on his car. My favorite thing in the whole world is Friday night we order pizza and watch a movie on the couch it's the best night in the world.” Dean and Cas clapped and wohoo. She had put so many picture on her project, the picture of her first baseball game, to her first drive in movie and the first time Dean let her behind the wheel of the impala. 

Dean snapped back to reality.  
“Yeah Cas said she did great, didn't get nervous at all. So uh what good things did you find out about me?” Dean said, doing his Prince Charming smile.

“I found out that all the good ones are taken sadly.” She says as Dean steps back and smirks.

“Ah I see what you did there, not very subtle but it worked. Cas and I are not a thing, we are just best friends who happen to be raising a child together. I've tried to get Harper to call me Uncle Dean for years but she refuses. That's where her and Cas are very similar once they have their mind set you can't change it. They are both all heart.” Dean took a drink from his beer and went to go walk away.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm kind of dense sometime, that's what my ex husband complained about anyways. I just thought the two of you were together, she calls you both daddy basically. I didn't know the situation I was just curious.” Dean turns to look at her.

“Yeah well I'm surprised one of the other parents didn’t tell you, Cas and I are always the topic of choice, are they or aren't they. If people would listen and not judge they would know. Even if we were why would it matter, all that matters is that we love that little girl and we do our best to make sure she is loved and knows it. Why does it matter what sex her parents are or what their sexual orientation is, she's loved that's all that matters. Now if you're done trying to find out if my best friend is single, I've got to go watch my daughter open her presents.”  
Dean walks toward Cas who is looking at the situation with confusing.

“Is everything ok?” Cas asked.

“Yeah man, and heads up Tanners mom’s got the hots for ya.” Dean said.

“I guessed as much when she put her hand on my thigh during snack time last week.” Cas said looking at Dean.  
“Cas you didn’t play Doctor during snack time did you?” 

“No, I did not, I simply told her I wasn’t interested.” Cas said walking to the present table.

“See man, you have to stop, I date all the time it’s not going to kill you to go out. Harper and I will be fine at home. I mean when was the last time you got some grown up time?” Dean whispered.

“I don’t think this discussion is appropriate at our daughter's birthday party. Plus I’m fine not dating, I don’t have the issue that you do. I’m different I don’t know why you forget that.”

Dean drops the topic, and Harpers birthday party goes off with a bang. She eagerly tears through all the gifts, Cas handing her, the gifts and Dean taking pictures. She opens up her gift from Uncle Sammy and family. She pulls out little mermaid books and an official little mermaid dress.

“(Gasps) Oh, thank you Uncle Sammy and Aunt Jenny, I’ve always wanted one! I've never seen this one before, I LOVE IT!” She runs to give them hugs.

“All right princess, now it’s time for mine and Papa’s gift to you. What is the one place in the world that you want to go?” Cas asks Harper, she sits, with one finger tapping her chin. Then the biggest smile comes across her face and her eye light up with joy.

“DISNEYLAND?!” Harper screams. Cas smiles at her pulling out the tickets.

“You, Papa and I are going to Disneyland for 3 days.” Cas says.

Harper leaps off her chair and wraps her arms around Cas’s neck, he lifts her up and she reaches for Dean pulling him in. 

“You two are the best daddies ever, I love you.” She says with her face buried in Cas’s shoulder. Dean holds back the tears, that start to well up in his eyes. Cas puts her down so she can finish opening her gifts. 

After the party was done and all the decorations, trash and gifts were put away. The Winchesters and Novak's sat down for a long family dinner. They laughed, and talked about old times, carefully wording everything, because the kids were listening. Sam had told Jenny a long time ago what he and his brother did for a living. What's funny now is that they really are mechanics, they opened up a little garage behind the house, to give them a little bit of a decoy. Over the last two years Sam, Dean and Cas had been training new hunters and trying to reopen the men of letters again. While going through the archives one day Dean had found artifacts that he knew people would pay a great price for. 

Everyone had gone home, Dean asked Harper to pick up her toys in her room, and brush her teeth before bed. Cas went to the laundry room and grabbed Harper's pj’s and walked into the bathroom. The two came out and she was ready and dressed for bed. They both always tucked her into bed at night. As they tucked her in, saying their goodnights and giving their hugs and kisses.

“Daddy, Papa? Why don’t you have wives, like Uncle Sammy?” Cas and Dean looked at eachother, oh crap they were not prepared.

“Well sweetheart, Daddy and I have just never met the right girls to be our wives. We’ve just been so busy loving you, we haven’t been paying attention to other girls.” 

Harper, looked at him with disbelief.

“Papa, you date girls all the time. Do don’t you love any of them?” Dean chuckles and clears his throat.

“Well baby when you are grown up love is a little difficult. It’s not how you love Granny or Uncle Sammy, it’s well like you just can’t live without the other person. You just would die for them, you would go to the ends of the earth to make them happy. Or it could be something small, hum I’m not explaining this very well. Cas you got anything?” Dean looked to Cas who was sitting in Harper's pink chair next to her bed.

“No, you said it well Dean. Falling in love is hard to explain, but it will happen for you one day, and for me and Papa.”

“You and Papa love each other, you know daddies can marry each other. They taught us that in class when our teacher told us not all families are the same.” 

“(chuckling and clearing his throat) Ah, sweety, daddy and I do love each other but not like that. Daddy and I are best friends.”

“I know, but if you did it would be ok. Just no hugging like the bunnies, can daddies hug?” 

Dean and Cas began to laugh, they told her to just drop it and they would see her in the morning. They wished her a good night, shut her door and walked down the hall to the the living room.

“Dear God, one day she’s going to know those bunnies were not hugging.” Dean laughs.

“I know, but i’m afraid it will traumatize her, when she finds out what “Hugging” is.”

“She’s starting to ask a lot of questions lately, do you think she’s worried about something?” Dean asked

“I don’t know, children are curious. One day she will know the truth, that i’m an Angel and I don’t age.”

“I’m pretty sure she will figure it out when I look 50 and you still don’t look a day over 35.” Dean walked to the kitchen, pulling a beer and a chicken leg from the fridge.

“Yes, well when that time comes, we will have to tell her the truth. I just don’t want her to ever worry. The world has so many dangerous things in it she doesn’t need to know about.” Cas said watching Dean devour the chicken leg.

“I know that's why i’m going to teach her to fight before she starts kindergarten, that way she can kick any little boys ass who messes with her.”

“Dean I don't think teaching violence to a child is wise.”

“She’s a tough kid, Cas, she is going to be fine. Besides i pity the poor bastard who breaks her heart for the first time, cause i’ll kill’em. Come on man, we’ve had a long day let's just sit down on the couch watch some tv and just relax. I’m going to go get in my comfortable clothes, so just decide what we are watching.” 

Cas, walks to his room and puts on flannel pants and a white t shirt. He no longer wears his old clothes, these days he wears, jeans and tshirts. It’s pointless to choose something on the TV because Dean will take over and they will end up watching some action film.  
Dean and Cas are relaxed on the couch, watching Die hard, Dean's choice of course, he could see Dean slowly falling asleep from the corner of his eye. Soon Dean was fast asleep and Cas let him lay his head on his shoulder. They had become more comfortable around each other over the years. Dean falling asleep on Cas’s shoulder was nothing out of the ordinary, touching and hugging was another thing that 5 years ago Dean would have threatened to punch Cas for doing. Now it was everyday life.

The movie came to an end and Cas reached over and patted Dean on the leg.

“Dean, the movies over and you fell asleep again you need to go to bed.” He whispered. Dean grumbled and put his arm around Cas’s waist. 

“Come on Dean you need to go to bed, it’s midnight.” Cas said a little louder this time, grabbing Dean's thigh and shaking it. Dean wakes a little grogie.

“Come on Cas,can’t we just lay here a little longer, today was a long day. I’m beat and right now i’m as snug as a bug in a rug.”   
Cas goes to move but Dean tightens his hold around Cas’s waist.

“Dammit Dean, stop messing around.”  
Dean straightens himself up.

“Cas, why do you act like that when I’m just messing around with you? You always act like something is going to happen. You need to lighten up a bit man, you're going to start going grey if you keep it up, you may even go bold.”  
Cas looks at Dean with anger on his face.

“I just don’t want things to happen and get weird. I know things, i’ve been told things, and I can’t tell you. I have to let them happen, or you will, you will…..”Cas trails off.

Dean gets up off the couch in a huff and tosses his beer bottle in the trash.

“God damnit Cas, you have given me that same bullshit answer for the last couple of years and I honestly don’t know what the hell you're talking about. Every time you spout off that bullshit I get even more curious. But you say you can’t tell me, you can’t say anything, I can’t know about any of it until it’s time or it will ruin everything. Well I call bullshit Cas, you need to start talking god damnit.”

Cas walks up to Dean, inches away from him.

“I was told, that one day I would give up my grace, and grow old for love.” Cas whispered under his breath looking at that floor.

“What’s that got to do with me?” Dean asked looking at Cas. Cas finally looked up from the floor, Dean could see it in his eyes. The truth.

“Are you saying you love me Cas? You mean, dude on dude, love? I hate to tell you man but I don’t swing that way.”

“I am not a man, Dean. I’m an angel, I have no gender, I have no sexual orientation and an Angel has never fallen for a human. No Angel has ever given up their grace for a human, to grow old, to die as a human does.” Cas turns to walk away from Dean.

“Cas, I’m sorry, but it’s never going to happen.” As he says it, the atmosphere in the room changes, and sat on the arm chair is Fate.

“Who the hell are you and how the hell did you get in our house?” Dean yelled.

“She is the profit Angel Fate, she’s the one that told me of mine and your fate. If you’d had not have chosen to help me raise Harper, you would have died 4 and half years ago. Well she can tell you.” Cas says as he waves his hand to her and flops down on the couch. Fate gives Dean the same speech she did for Cas all those years ago. Dean stands there in disbelief, he doesn’t know what to say or do but to just stand there with a dumb look on his face.

“Dean, why do you hide behind this exterior that you have? I don't understand, you try to be someone you are not. You alway hide, but when it's just you and Castiel you lift the veil.”

“I don’t hide and it's hard to be in love with someone who’s got the same parts as you do when you are clearly not into that. I've never been into dudes, never even been with a guy in my life. I love Cas as family, and that's all it's ever going to be.” Dean says standing up and walking to the bay window in the living room.

“So all the looks, the gentle touches, the fact that you haven't dated anyone in 6 years. I know your thoughts, I've seen your past. You have hidden your true self for so long you don't even know who you are, do you? Well let's jolt your memory Dean. How about this, does the name Todd Howard ring any bells?” Fate watches Dean's face, seeing old memories playing in his head.

“Who's Todd?” Cas asked leaning forward on the chair.

“He uh, he was some kid I knew when I was 16. The only thing close to a friend I had because my dad had left Sammy and I stay in a school for a few months while he worked.”

“What are you hiding Dean? I can tell you're not telling the entire truth.” Cas asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it god damnit! I’m going out this is all bullshit.” Dean said angrily and stormed out of the house, grabbing his boots and keys on the way out. Cas heard the impala start up and Dean driving off.

“Was this your plain Fate? To disrupt our lives, to just turn everything to hell. I was never planning on tell Dean a damn thing, I was going to let life happen. If Dean met someone I was going to deal with it as it happened.”

“Castiel, your heart is so full of love for these two people, you must know what you want. You and Dean have known eachother for so long, you have to know your heart by now.” Fate stands to walk out the door.

“Where the hell do you think your going?”

“I am leaving, dear Castiel. I told you, I am only here to guide you. It’s up to you and Dean now, if you chose with your heart, I will not see you and Dean again for a very long time. So the choice is your’s Castiel.” She walks out of the door and with that she is gone.

Cas sits on the front porch in the swing, he looks at his phone it's 2 am and Dean still isn’t back. This day didn’t go as planned, it was perfect up until the movie ended. He checked on Harper as she slept so peacefully in her bed. Cas walked back out onto the porch at 2:30, he heard the Impala coming down the road and pulling into the driveway. He sat down in the swing, Dean sat in the car and looked to the porch, Cas knew Dean couldn’t see him. He watched as Dean got out of the car and walked up to the porch, walking up the steps he hears him.

“Dean, who was Todd Howard?” Dean's head drops to his chest, looking to his left he see’s Cas sitting in the shadows and walks toward him.

“Cas, it’s been a long time since I’ve heard that name or even said it. But if you want to know I’ll tell you.” Cas nods his head yes.

“Ok, well it’s been close to 15 years so the details maybe a little shaky but basically, he was the first friend besides Sammy that I had made when I was younger. I was 16 and Dad had a case up there, it was one of the only times Sammy and I got to stay in a school longer than a few weeks. About a week into school I was sat out on the bleachers, killing time and this kid goes running past me on the track. I watched him the entire time, I guess he noticed because after his 8th lap he ran over to me. We hit it off, he was the quarterback for the football team and he tried like hell to get me to join the team, but I didn’t know how long we’d be in town. We started hanging out all the time, we talked sports, girls and well anything really. It was all open for discussion. Then one night we were hanging out at his house, I had just called Sammy to make sure he was going to be ok for a little while. I went out to his pool and he was standing on the other side, told me to jump in. Of course I didn’t have anything to swim in, he told me just swim in my underwear, wasn’t really up for it so I just sat by the pool. He kept egging me on, and finally he asked me if I’d ever skinny dipped before I told him yeah plenty of times. The next thing I know he’s stripped completely down and is in the pool. Of course he called me chicken shit and it was on, I stripped outta my clothes so fast and hurried up and got in the pool. We goofed around and then things changed, Todd went to dunk me under the water and I blocked him. I had both his hands gripped behind his back, and then he kissed me. My brain was going a thousand miles a minute, when he pulled back I just stared at him. He was gorgeous, I wanted to do it again, so I did I leaned in and kissed him. It was the first time in my life I’d ever felt like that toward a guy, things moved quickly because let's face it we were naked. I did a lot of firsts that night. When we were done, it was late and I had to get back to Sammy. That time was the best time of my life, but it didn’t last, because the last time I saw him was the night we left. Sammy was asleep inside the motel and Todd and I were sitting in his car out front. We were making out in the back seat, we didn’t hear the car pull up next to us, because we had the radio going. Few minutes later, we hear a knock on the window. I didn’t think anything of it, quickly pulled my pants up and opened the door. It was my dad, and of course he saw Todd trying to get his pants up and I was flush, the car windows were all steamed up. He grabbed me by the arm and told Todd to get the hell away from me. That was the first and last time my dad ever beat me, he called me every horrible name he could come up with. He broke my nose, cracked a couple ribs and turned me into the person I’m not. He didn’t talk to me for months,he was ashamed of me Cas, he told me he didn’t raise me to be someone’s bitch. That he couldn’t trust some sissy bitch to fight demons and monsters. I wasn’t man enough, so I modeled myself after him, I dressed like him, listened to the same music, I did everything just like him. I thought that’s what it was to be a man…..” Dean began to cry and Cas took him into his arms.   
“You are a man, Dean, you are the greatest man I know. What man steps up and helps take care of a child the isn’t his? What man does everything in his power to protect the people he loves? You, you are that man, everything your father said about you was a fucking lie.” Cas pulls Dean back.  
“Do you understand me, you are the greatest man I know, I love you for everything you’ve done for us.”  
Dean stops cry and stairs at Cas, his eyebrows furrow.  
“You love me?”

“I’ve always loved you Dean, from the very moment I thought Meditron had killed you. I knew I couldn’t live without you, to be honest I probably loved you before that but I was a pretty dense person before that.” Dean cut Castiel off with his lips. A few seconds went by and Dean pulled back from Cas.

“Deep down I’ve wanted to do that for years. Can we do it again?” Cas nods his head yes and Dean kissed Cas with such hunger and passion. So many emotions surrounded them, all the years of death, hate and destruction didn’t hold them back. Dean felt so much weight lifted off his shoulders, he could finally breath.

Dean's, hand wandered around Cas’s body, exploring. Cas moved from Dean's mouth to his neck, Dean softly moaned into Cas’s ear. Dean   
ran his hand down Cas’s body, feeling his hardness. Dean stood up and got to his knees pulling down his pants, Dean looked to Cas seconds before he took Cas in his mouth. Cas let his head fall back and his softly moaned into the darkness, he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder pushing him back. 

“We shouldn't do this out here, it would be traumatizing for Harper to see well us “hugging”” They laughed and Dean responded.  
“Let's go to your room it's the furthest away from her room, here's hoping she sleeps all night long.”

Dean and Cas sneak through the house, when they get to Cas’s room Dean stops”

“Are you sure you want to start this life with me?”   
Cas smiles back at him.  
“I've always wanted this life with you.” And with that Dean and Cas stumble into the room shutting the door quietly behind them.


	4. Christmas

The next morning Dean woke up looking at the ceiling. He could hear breathing besides his own, he looked over to see Cas snoozing away. He looked peaceful, relaxed, gorgeous and just simply amazing. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas.  
“I'm going to start on breakfast before the princess wakes up, ok?” All Cas could do was grumble. Dean pulled on his pj bottoms and walked down the hall to the kitchen. He made pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon because let's face it he was so damn hungry he could eat a horse. The smell of breakfast cooking woke up the entire house. Harper was the first to rise, she grumbled and headed to the bathroom and then Cas strolled down the hallway. He quickly wrapped his arms around Dean and gave him a good long kiss.   
“I had to get that in before Harper got out of the bathroom. Isn't Sam supposed to show up today?” Cas asked grabbing a cup of coffee.

“Yeah, we weeded out some of those new kids that showed up last month. We are going down to the library to check on them, before they even start to fight they have to understand what they are fighting.”  
They ate breakfast as they always did, and usually by the time they were almost done Sam was pulling up in the driveway. Harper leaps from her seat and runs to the kitchen window.

“Uncle Sammy’s here!” She yells.

“Oh good now I wouldn't have any leftovers to snack on later.” Dean says looking at Cas.

“Yes well you are just as bad when you go to there house.”

“That's because Jenny is one hell of a cook, and you ain't no Paula Dean.” Dean says winking at Cas.

“Well maybe I'll start watching Paula Deans cooking show, maybe she can give me a few pointers.” Cas says gathering the plates and putting all the food away.

Sam walks through the door and immediately gets bear hugged by Harper.

“Hey squirt, how are you doing?”

“Fine, but aren't you forgetting something?” She says as she holds out her hand and has the other on her hip. Sam laughs and reaches into his pocket and brings out a bag of peanut butter M&Ms.

“Kid you drive a hard bargain, one of these days we are going to do a rematch.”  
“You will never beat me at Mario kart, Uncle Sammy.” She says strutting off to the living room to watch cartoons.  
“You will owe that kid for life, she's going to be 30 and still expect M&Ms.”  
Dean says laughing.

“I know it. So you ready to head down to the library? I made a standardized test, make sure they know the basics.”

Dean looked at Sam wrinkling his nose.

“We ain't hogwarts Sam, Christ if that's the case your grading the test. I refuse to do that shit. I’m going to go get dressed and I’ll be out in a minute.”The two head to Sam's truck and drive down to the library. 

Life went on as usual after that with one small change. After Dean and Cas put Harper to bed, they became well romantic, snuggling up on the couch, taking deep soaking baths, sleeping in the same bed, basically every normal couple thing. Once Harper was awake, they went back to normal Cas and Dean, there life went on like this for quite awhile.

Harper woke up on a cold December morning, it was Christmas!!! She hurried up and got on her big comfy robe, Papa had gotten her on his trip to Maine. She rushed out of her room and ran next door to Papa's room.  
“PAPA WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!” She yelled, but the bed was made, so she ran to the living room, nobody was there. Running down the hall she ran into Daddy's room.

“DADDY WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!” She yelled, the bed wasn't made, but Daddy wasn't there either, she ran into his bathroom, nobody. Harper quickly panicked! Where are they? She ran to the kitchen, maybe they were having coffee. Running into the kitchen she smells brewing coffee and the back door was cracked, she rushed to the door and peeked through the window. Papa was sitting on the top step,but she couldn't see daddy she knew he was there because she could hear them talking. Then Castiel was in sight, he had been sitting on the second step between Dean's legs.   
“I have got to go and put on that stupid Santa hat and wake up Harper, I'll see you in the living room.” Cas said as he leaned down and gave Dean a long kiss, Harper gasped and quickly smacked a hand over her mouth, and then she started smiling.

“Mmmmmmm, don’t wake her up just yet, I’m enjoying this nice, chilly morning, sipping our coffee.” Dean said standing up and wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist. Harper was watching all of this from the kitchen door, standing on her tippy toes.

“Yes, while I enjoy this, I need to go before she wakes up. It’s tradition Dean.” Cas and Dean kiss again, and as Cas walks away Dean smacks Cas’s ass.  
Harper quickly runs to her room before she is caught, snooping, she rushes in and jumps into her bed. She hears her bedroom door open, the lights flick on.

“Well Daddy, I guess Harper is going to sleep through Christmas morning, does this mean we get to open all her presents?” Dean says walking up behind Harper and jumping in her bed.

“Dean don’t be absurd, what use would we have for little girl toys.”

“Cas, it’s called lighten up. I was just trying to get my beautiful baby girl out of bed.” Dean says as he picks Harper up and tickles her awake.

“I’M UP, I’M UP, STOP TICKLING ME PAPA!! UNCLE, I CALL UNCLE!’ Harper screams, and laughing, while Dean carries her out into the living room.

Cas sits on the floor surrounded by wrapping paper, Dean is in his chair gifts piled high next to him and Harper in the middle of the living room surrounded by toys and wrapping paper.

“Dean I think we went overboard this year.” Cas said picking wrapping paper out of his hair.

“Hey, it’s worth it, Sammy and I never really had Christmas when we were kids. So there is no such thing as overdoing it.” He said smiling as Harper tore through every one of her gifts. Dean enjoyed these moments with his family, he never imagined 6 even 10 years ago when he met Castiel that he would have a family. He always thought it was just going to be him and Sam, but life had other plans. He was always told that hunters couldn't quit, couldn't have a normal life. Almost 6 years in and it's been great for them. They are still partially in the life, they train, they research but they don't go out in the field anymore. The house, property, even Harper is warded against almost all of the bad in the world. Dean thought Cas was mad for wanting to put wards on Harper, but when she was 2 years old and had to have her tonsils taken out. Castiel put every ward he could on her bones, while she was still waking up. They've never had to worry about her after that, she could be a normal kid on the outside.

When the gifts were unwrapped and all the paper was thrown away, breakfast began.

“Come on kiddo we have to go to grannies, I'd like to get there before your cousins eat all the pie!”

Dean gets his wish, his mom made a separate pie just for him and hides it from the rest of the boys.

“How's your Christmas going so far Dean, anything new?” Sam asked, it was going to be a moment Dean was shoveling pie in his mouth. There was mumbling with Dean trying to answer.

“Pretty good, Harper got me all of Clint Eastwood's movie collection, I'm going to be busy with that for weeks. How's yours been?”

“Good, Jen gave me, a little something. Apparently I'm going to be a daddy again.” Sam says smiling, Dean puts down his plate and gives Sam the biggest bear hug.

“Dammit Sammy, that's great, you keep going you're going to have yourself your own team.”

This was life, Dean always knew this is what Sam wanted, a family, a wife and kids and damn if Sam wasn’t going to have a brood of kids. They all met in the living room to do gifts, the three kids sat up front Harper, Michael and Devon were all eagerly wait for Granny Mary to pass out gifts. She pass out all the gifts and sat back to take pictures, she always had a camera. She never wanted to miss a moment, Dean and Cas were standing by the fireplace, while Sam and Jenny were sitting on the couch watching the kids. Dean walked into the kitchen, he knew there was more pie. Dean was fishing a slice of pie out of the tin when his mother walked up behind him.

“I haven’t asked you lately how things have been, how are you sweetheart?” Mary asked sipping her coffee.

“They are alright, Harper's passing kindergarten with flying colors. We are thinking of getting her a cat, she keeps asking for a dog, but I’m not sure I can let a dog in the house just yet.” Dean says putting a piece of pie in his mouth.

“Oh, well that’s great, I see you didn’t mention any dating. Sam and I have been worried about you Dean, he said you’ve not been on a date in months.”

“I’m alright Mom, I’ve been too busy to date anybody. I promise, I’m fine.” Dean says taking a drink of his beer.

Mary looks at him, she smiles.  
“Dean, I’m your mother, you shouldn’t be keeping things from me.”

“I’m not, I’m fine, I just haven't dated in awhile.”   
Mary gives Dean the greatest mom look.  
“Mom I promise I'm fine.”

“If I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd say you're hiding something from your mother.”

“What do you want me to say Mom, that I'm happy with the way my life is right now, because I am perfectly happy with it.”

“You know, it's not nice to keep things from your mother dear. All you had to do was tell me that.” She says putting her hand on his arm.

“What are you getting at mom?”

“Oh nothing dear, I'm your mother I've always known you had so much passion in you and when you love, well you've always loved so deeply. I know you love that little girl like she was your own, and I know you love Castiel. I'm not blind sweetheart I've known for quite awhile now. I'm just glad your happy.”  
Dean stares, open mouthed at his mom.

“You don't know, I mean it's not what it looks like. We aren't ya know, Cas and I are ya know.”  
Dean rubs the back of his neck trying to find words as Mary smiles sipping her coffee.  
“Are we that obvious?”

“Oh no dear, I just see everything and the fact that last week when I went over to watch Harper. I went to go do laundry and your hamper was plum dry while Cas’s has all your clothes in it. But I don't think you have to worry about your brother, he will be fine with, whatever it is you're doing sweetheart. All he wants is for you to be happy and I want that too sweetheart.”

“I know Mom, and honestly I am. I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time.”

“That's all I've ever wanted for you, your father and I always wanted what was best for you and Sammy. I know he would be so proud of you.”  
Dean's breath caught in his chest, and he turned his back to his mother.

“I hate to tell you this mom but my life with Cas is the last thing Dad would have wanted for me. He let me know that years ago, he wasn't the same man you married, he nearly killed me for that lifestyle when I was in high school.”

Mary walked up behind Dean and wrapped her arms around him. He turned to face her, keeping himself in her embrace.

“I'm so sorry baby, I'm telling you right now, I don't care who you love as long as they love you back.”

Dean and Mary stood like that for a few moments. Dean pulled back wiping tears from his eyes. Sammy walked into the kitchen with his hands full with dirty dishes.

“What's going on, you two ok?”

“Yeah, we are ok Sam, I'll tell you about it later. Right now it's time for some more Christmas fun, I say we watch Christmas Vacation!” Dean yelled and he heard the kids groan about it.

“Uncle Dean can we please watch Charlie Brown Christmas? Please?” Michael asked.

“Alright buddy we can change it up this year.”


	5. hunger

Cas walks out of the bathroom, Deans on his laptop lying in the bed. Cas crawls up from the foot of the bed to lay the length of Dean's body and he closes Deans laptop smiling up at him.

“Babe, I was doing something kind of important,” Dean said smirking.  
“Well, I figured with Harper staying at your brothers we could have a little fun.” Cas says kissing Dean. Dean put his laptop on the bedside table and flipped Cas onto his back, Dean pulls Cas’s leg up and puts it's around his waist.   
They stay in this position for a moment kissing intently, Dean begins to slowly move himself down Cas’s body leaving a trail of kisses. Dean gets to right above the waistband of Cas ’s boxers, and Cas moans, putting his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean can feel Cas’s cock pushing against his chest. Dean lifts up pulling Cas’s boxers with him. Cas is lying before Dean naked, Dean only takes a moment to look at the Angel before him. Sometime in the moonlight Dean can catch a glimpse of Castiel's wings, and tonight with the moonlight coming through the curtains Dean can see a hint of them. Dean leans down and tucks his arms under Cas’s thighs, taking him deep into his mouth. Cas moans, pulling the pillows up around his head.  
“Fuck, Dean!” Cas moans loudly, Dean prides himself in this and he can feel Cas’s body tightening up, he's getting close. Dean stops, opening the drawer on the bedside table.  
“Hmm, are we a little eager tonight?” Cas asks Dean.  
“Well, I want to do this a couple tonight, and it's been awhile. I mean you took too good to hold off on right now.” Dean says, as he puts lube on Cas’s cock, he runs his hand up and down making Cas arch. Dean hovers over Cas and slowly eases himself down. They begin to rock back and forth, Dean bracing himself, grabbing the headboard. The slow movement quickly turns to hungry passion, Cas grabs Dean by the waist digging his fingers into his skin. He couldn't contain his control, picking Dean up and pushing him into the bed, tucking his arms under Dean's back kissing him as if it was his last. Cas fucked Dean until they were hanging off the end of the bed, with one last hard thrust they both came. Heavy breathing and cocks still pumping cum they didn't move but only to softly kiss.

“If we don't move very carefully we are going to end up on that show sex sent me to the ER,” Dean said hoarsely.

“Please, you'd love to end up on that show.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Dean said laughing, Cas pulled out and quickly rolled to the right, and Dean with a thud hit the floor. They both began laughing uncontrollably.

“You ok, God I really don't want to have to take your ass to the ER.”

“I'm good Cas, but I'm fucking starving and those burgers I made for dinner are calling my name.” Dean gets up and pulls on his boxers. Walking out of the bedroom and heading down the hallway to the kitchen. Cas soon followed, as he was walking down the hall he smelled the burgers reheating in the kitchen. He walked around the corner and saw Dean dressing the burgers, after putting on the top bun Cas grabbed a burger and took a large bite moaning a little. He looked up to see Dean staring at his mouth hanging open.  
“What?” Cas said confused.

“You don't eat, why are you eating?” Dean said panicked walking around the kitchen island to face Cas.

“I don't know I just had an urged to eat. The burgers smelled good.” Cas says and quickly pails. He runs to the living room looking up to the sky he calls her.

“Fate! I need you!” They both stand still in the living room. The house is quite the air around them both is still.

“I don't see why you need me to understand this Castiel.” Fate says from the kitchen. Dean and Cas quickly turn to see the angel picking at their food.

“Fate, why is Cas all of a sudden hungry, he's starting to sleep, is he losing his grace?” Dean asked panicked.

“No, you stupid boy. Honestly, I thought this would be easy for you both to figure out.” She started staring at both of them, but all they did was look at each other, she rolled her eyes and continued.  
“Ok, I guess I was wrong. Castiel it's simple, you are becoming human. You have been on earth for what 6 years without leaving? No Angel has ever “lived” on earth, now you won't lose your grace but you will start to change a little here and a little there. You're wired differently now Castiel, you no longer abide by the rules of heaven anymore now that you've won Dad over, I'm fairly sure you are his favorite now. But enough of that…” She said trailing off.

“So, I'm becoming human but still keeping my grace, I didn't think that was possible.” Castiel said.

“Yeah well anything is possible, a lot has changed up there now that daddy is back in the driver's seat a lot more is getting done, but you my dear Castiel are retired now. Dad said you will no longer be called upon for any reason whatsoever, but I still have to keep tabs on you and Dean for reasons.” She said smiling.

“So he's not dying or losing his grace he's just aging?” Dean asked looking at Cas.

“Yes, but remember what I told you, in the beginning, you will need to make sacrifices.” She said patting Cas on the arm, and with that, she was gone.

“Damn, she doesn't stick around long does she?” Dean said putting his arms around Cas, he returned the embrace.

The next few years life went on, Dean, Sam, and Cas were almost pulled out of retirement a few times when things went south, but the new generation of hunters always had the Winchesters in their corner and was only a phone call away. Sam and Jenny’s family grew, they finally stopped at 5, 2 boys and 3 girls. Dean and Cas eventually came out to the family. Well not so much as came out more like getting caught doing “things” one Thanksgiving night while everybody went to go get dessert. Harper grew as well into a pre-teen and Dean was having the worst time of his life………..


End file.
